O Contrário
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: 3 capítulos, um hoje, um amanhã e o último domingo! Faberry, Quinn sai do armário para seus pais, a reação deles é um pouco diferente do que ela esperava e uma operação cupido inusitada acaba terminando em Faberry.. Tentativa de algo cômico, eu acho.. :P AU
1. Fabray

**NA: Sei que estou demorando para atualizar minhas histórias, mas estou totalmente sem tempo pra escrever, (estou trabalhando em projeto de pesquisa pra faculdad coisa mais complexa que eu já fiz na minha vida :P) então, só pra não desaparecer totalmente por tanto tempo, decidi postar essa história que já escrevi faz algum tempo em uma atividade de escrita criativa... (é um pouco diferente do meu estilo, uma tentativa em comédia e tem muito mais diálogos do que o normal...)**

**Enfim, são três partes, a primeira hj e a ultima domingo, se houverem comentários..**

**Enquanto isso vou trabalhar em Runaways para domingo tbm.. (:**

**Boa leitura e comentem!**

**Abraços, A.**

**==/==**

"_Eu não consigo fazer isso."_

Tina esfregou os olhos e deixou-se cair novamente nos travesseiros. "São duas da manhã e eu não sei do que você está falando..."

"_São 5:30 na realidade e você sabe sim. Foi você quem disse que eu tinha que fazer isso em primeiro lugar."_

A morena bufou e acendeu o abajur, fazendo com que seu namorado escondesse a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro.

"Tudo o que eu fiz foi concordar quando _você_ disse que já era hora, Quinn." Ela levantou, calçou chinelos de dedo e cambaleou até a cozinha, sabendo que não iria conseguir dormir novamente. Ela podia ouvir a respiração irregular e acelerada de sua amiga através do telefone. "Você está hiperventilando, respira. Vai dar tudo certo..."

Quinn riu pelo nariz. _"Você não acredita nisso..."_

"Claro que acredito..." Bocejou Tina. "Eu acredito em... Alguma coisa. Você?"

"_Sabe, isso não faz muito sentido..."_

"São cinco da manhã, Quinn. Você não pode esperar que eu faça sentido."

"_Cinco e meia."_

"Tanto faz."

Elas ficaram em silencio por um momento e Tina ouviu sua amiga respirar fundo.

"_Quer saber? Eu vou ligar pra eles e desmarcar... Vou dizer que... Dizer que estou gripada, ou algo assim. Meu nariz está um pouco trancado... Eu pareço fanha pra você?"_

"Oh, não. Não, não e não. Já faz um ano que você está protelando isso, Quinn." Tina sentou em uma cadeira, sentindo-se um pouco mais desperta.

"_Uma semana a mais não vai fazer mal a ninguém, não é mesmo?"_

"E você vai dizer exatamente isso semana que vem, e na próxima, e na próxima, e na outra, e na próxima, e..."

"_Tá, tá! Eu entendi!"_ Exclamou Quinn e Tina quase pode ouvir sua amiga revirando os olhos.

"Você não pode mais fugir disso, Q. Eles vão ficar sabendo, eventualmente. E é melhor que seja por você do que por algum vizinho fofoqueiro." Ela mordeu a unha do mindinho. "A menos que você se mude para o Canada, ou algo assim."

"_Algo me diz que eu vou ter que mudar de país de um jeito ou de outro..."_

"Ugh! Eu nunca te vi fazer tanto drama na vida, isso é meio irritante, especialmente as 5 da manhã."

"_5 e meia."_

"5 e 45, na verdade."

"_Hummm."_ Quinn ficou em silencio e Tina colocou o telefone no viva voz enquanto fazia o café. _"Então, o que você acha que eu devo fazer?"_

"Não é óbvio? Seguir com o plano, é claro." A morena passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Você vai entrar naquele restaurante, vai sentar na frente dos seus pais, vai olhar nos olhos deles e dizer..."

...

"Pai, Mãe, eu sou gay." Quinn respirou fundo e enfiou e escova de dentes de volta na boca, balançando a cabeça suavemente antes de cuspir a espuma branca dentro da pia. Ela encarou os próprios olhos dourados através do espelho. "Mãe, você lembra quando eu era criança? Vocês sempre achavam graça quando eu colocava minhas Barbies na cama e trancava o Ken fora de casa..."

Ela fez uma careta e apertou a ponte do nariz.

"Isso é ridículo..." Ela murmurou, lançando um olhar para o telefone e cogitando a possibilidade de ligar novamente para Tina, ou talvez Santana. "Para com isso, Fabray!" Ela repreendeu a si mesma em voz alta e voltou a encarar o reflexo no espelho. "Você é uma mulher forte e independente, você tem 26 anos e... é gay." Ela sorriu desdenhosamente. "Ótimo, agora diga isso para os seus pais."

Ela mordeu o lábio e prendeu o cabelo enquanto voltava para o quarto para pegar sua caixa de maquiagem. Ela aplicou o delineador e o rímel cuidadosamente, do jeito que sabia que sua mãe iria aprovar. Também colocou os brincos que seu pai lhe dera no natal anterior e o vestido mais delicado que encontrou dentro do armário (creme com pequenos detalhes em rosa e com rendinhas no decote e na barra).

"Eu ainda sou eu mesma..." Ela falou suavemente, firmando o rabo de cavalo e removendo o excesso do batom. "Ainda sou eu mesma."

...

Judy consultou seu relógio dourado pela terceira vez e tamborilou os dedos na mesa antes de tomar um gole demorado de seu drink adocicado. "O que você acha que é a... 'coisa importante'?" Ela perguntou para seu marido, fazendo o sinal de aspas no ar com a mão livre. "Será que ela finalmente encontrou um namorado? Eu aposto que é aquele tal de Blaine do trabalho. Ela sempre fala sobre ele e ele é muito bonito, está sempre impecável..." Mais um gole. "Só espero que nossos netos não herdem aquela sobrancelha. Aquela quantidade de pelos não é nada atraente."

"Ele trabalha na TV, o mínimo que se espera dele é que esteja impecável, Judy. E até onde sabemos, ele pode ser uma pessoa totalmente diferente longe das câmeras." Ele olhou para o copo na mão de sua esposa e sua garganta secou ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos se contorceram em um pequeno tique nervoso. Russel estava orgulhosamente sóbrio há 5 anos (fato que não o tornava imune a bebida). "E realmente, aquelas sobrancelhas..." Ele apertou os lábios em desaprovação. "Sinceramente, não acho que um estranho qualquer seja bom o suficiente para a nossa filha."

"Você é o pai dela, nenhum homem nunca vai ser bom o bastante aos seus olhos." Ela olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. "6 minutos de atraso. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Você já viu o transito dessa cidade? Ela provavelmente está presa em um táxi no meio do caminho."

"Eu disse que devíamos ter ligado quando saímos para que ela também saísse... Se você tivesse me ouvido, ela já estaria aqui agora."

"Isso é bobagem, Judith. Você não pode querer controlar os horários das nossas filhas o tempo inteiro..."

Judy estava prestes a responder quando a porta do restaurante se abriu e Quinn entrou, com as bochechas coradas e um pouco descabelada pelo vento. Seus olhos escanearam o lugar e não demorou para que localizasse sua mãe, que acenava energicamente de uma mesa no canto.

A loira inspirou profundamente e se encaminhou até eles, sentando pesadamente em uma das duas cadeiras vagas.

"Você está atrasada, querida." Comentou Judy, cruzando as mãos por cima da mesa.

"Eu sei, desculpa, fiquei presa no transito..." Quinn respondeu, prendendo uma mecha dourada rebelde atrás da orelha.

"Eu disse..." Murmurou Russel.

"Devia ter saído de casa um pouco antes, mas..."

"Haa!" Exclamou Judy, sorrindo para o seu marido. "Viu? Devíamos ter ligado..."

Russel apertou os olhos e sua filha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Mas agora estamos todos aqui e você, querida, está simplesmente adorável!"

"E esses são os brincos que eu te dei de Natal, não é mesmo?" Perguntou o Sr. Fabray. "Você gosta deles?"

A loira levou uma mão às perolas que pendiam de sua orelha e sorriu fracamente.

"Então, meu bem? Qual é a sua noticia importante?" Perguntou a loira mais velha, apoiando o queixo nas costas das mãos.

Quinn umedeceu os lábios e desviou os olhos. O guardanapo em seu colo pareceu tão mais interessante de repente. "Isso, isso é cetim?" Ela perguntou, levantando o tecido branco e o apertando entre os dedos, como se estivesse realmente interessada.

"Não sei, querida." Judy respondeu rapidamente, consumida pela sua curiosidade. "Mas não viemos até aqui para falar sobre guardanapos, não é mesmo?"

"Eu acho que não..." Respondeu Quinn, ainda olhando para baixo e se sentindo como uma criança que tinha quebrado e escondido o vaso favorito de sua mãe, ou tirado uma nota ruim em matemática. Ela levantou os olhos ligeiramente e se deparou com o brilho azul dos de seu pai.

Ela odiava essa sensação, de não conseguir sustentar o olhar deles, como se eles pudessem saber toda a verdade se a encarassem atentamente e por tempo o suficiente. Ela odiava se sentir desconfortável em todas as reuniões de família, ela odiava que seu desinteresse por homens fosse confundido com exigência.

'Mulheres exigentes demais sempre acabam ficando sozinhas, Quinnie...' era o discurso de sua tia. Ela coçou a própria testa. Era tão desgastante fingir ser algo que não era, cuidar suas palavras e seus pronomes, mentir sobre as pessoas com quem se relacionava, encontrar um nome masculino alternativo para substituir os nomes das mulheres por quem estava interessada, só para deixar sua mãe feliz.

De que adiantava sua mãe estar feliz se o que a fazia feliz só servia para que Quinn se sentisse cada vez mais distante de sua família. Ela estava cansada de viver uma mentira. Por isso havia combinado de almoçar com seus pais naquele dia. Todo esse fingimento precisava acabar.

"Senhorita?"

"Hum?" Quinn olhou para cima e encontrou um garçom, que lhe oferecia um cardápio com um sorriso. "Oh, obrigada..."

"Quando estiverem prontos para pedir, é só chamar." Ele falou suavemente antes de se retirar.

"Oh, querida, viu o jeito como ele olhou para você?" Judy perguntou, seus olhos esverdeados brilharam para sua filha mais nova. "Não faça essa cara, filha, sei que ele é só um garçom, mas pode ser divertido se envolver com pessoas como ele..."

Quinn apertou os olhos, confusa por um momento e então seu rosto esquentou e ela balançou a cabeça violentamente. "Não! Não, não..." Ela riu baixinho. "Ah, mãe... Eu não... Na verdade, é sobre isso que eu queria falar vocês hoje..." Ela tomou coragem, pensando em como seria bom quando não precisasse mais lidar com situações como aquela. "Eu.. não tenho nada contra namorar com um garçom, mas não tenho nenhum interesse nisso e existe um por que... da minha falta de interesse, eu quero dizer..."

A loira olhou para seus pais, que pareciam um pouco confusos e franziu a testa.

"Vocês entendem?" Ela perguntou, um pouco hesitante.

"Claro que sim, querida. Você não está interessada no garçom." Sua mãe respondeu, fazendo um gesto aleatório com a mão antes de sorrir conspiratóriamente. "E eu aposto que sei o por que..."

"Sabe?" Russel e sua filha perguntaram em uníssono.

"Claro que sim, eu sou sua mãe e uma mãe sempre sabe..."

"É mesmo?" Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha, um pouco insegura e consideravelmente chocada.

"Você está apaixonada!"

A loira abriu a boca. "Eu estou?" Judy fez que sim com a cabeça com um grande sorriso no rosto e Quinn cobriu os olhos com as mãos. "Eu acho que nós não estamos falando sobre a mesma coisa, mãe..."

"Oh, Quinn, você pode nos contar, é aquele Blaine, não é mesmo?"

"Blaine?" Ela arregalou os olhos. "Não!"

"Ele é tão bonito e vocês ficam tão bem juntos na TV..."

A loira encarava sua mãe e não sabia se ria ou gritava para ela parar.

"Vocês dois são inteligentes, são jornalistas, trabalham para a mesma emissora! Vocês dois são..."

"... gays." Completou Quinn em um suspiro.

"... perfeitos um para o... o que?" Judy parou de gesticular e olhou (realmente olhou) para a sua filha pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Quinn parecia tão pequena, encolhida em si mesma. Seu olhar estava fixo na mesa de vidro entre elas e seu rosto estava vermelho.

"O que você disse? Quinnie? Eu acho que entendi errado."

"Eu disse que Blaine é gay."

"Oh..." Ela se endireitou. "Bem, então quem é ele?"

"Ele quem, mãe?"

"O homem por quem você está apaixonada."

Quinn inspirou profundamente e se recostou na cadeira.

"Não tem ninguém. E nenhum homem.. E nem vai ter nenhum homem."

"Mas eu pensei..." Judy estava legitimamente confusa, a loira podia dizer. "Por que não?"

"Bem, por que eu também sou gay, mãe."

A senhora Fabray ficou em silêncio e Quinn não se atreveu a olhar para seu pai naquele momento.

"Por quê?" Judy finalmente gaguejou.

"Por que o quê?"

"Por que você acha que é gay?"

"Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza."

"Você não pode dizer uma coisa dessas... Como você pode ter certeza?" Judy balançou a cabeça, seus olhos verdes penetravam os dourados de sua filha de uma forma que literalmente doía em Quinn. "Você não era gay na semana passada..."

"Eu era sim... Eu sempre fui, mãe. Só demorei um pouquinho pra perceber..."

"E... como foi que você percebeu isso?" Ela teve um calafrio. "Você não... com outras mulheres, não é mesmo?"

Vermelho voltou a tingir o rosto de Quinn. "Bom, mãe, isso meio que faz parte do processo..."

"Oh, céus!" Ela pôs a mão no coração. "O que a gente precisa fazer pra que você volte ao normal? Tem algum médico? Ou... Ou você poderia falar com o padre Thomas... Ele sempre sabe o que dizer e..."

Quinn tampou os ouvidos e sentiu seus olhos arderem. "Eu sou normal!" Ela praticamente gritou, atraindo alguns olhares. "Eu sou normal. Eu não escolhi gostar de outras mulheres, mas não consigo evitar..."

"Como você pode saber, Quinn? Como? Isso é muito precipitado, nós deveríamos falar com..."

"Não! Mãe!" Ela exclamou, se inclinando sobre a mesa e sentindo um aperto terrível no peito. "Lembra quando eu era pequena e dizia que não gostava de cebolas?"

Judy respirou tremulamente e virou o resto de seu drink em um gole só antes de fazer que sim com a cabeça.

"Você disse que eu não poderia dizer que não gostava sem ter dado uma chance para ela. E eu comi a cebola e não gostei."

Os olhos de Judy estavam marejados e algumas lágrimas já escorriam pelas bochechas de sua filha.

"Então você disse: 'Tenta mais uma vez, talvez na segunda seja melhor.'" Quinn secou o rosto com as costas da mão. "E eu tentei e continuei detestando e até hoje, eu não consigo gostar de cebolas ou coisas que tenham cebolas."

"O-o que você está querendo dizer, Quinnie?"

"Pra mim, homens são como cebolas... Eu tentei gostar, eu experimentei, eu dei mais de uma chance, mas o gosto não parece certo pra mim."

Judy fungou. "Eu não entendo..."

"Eu não espero que você entenda, mãe... Eu só quero que você aceite..." Ela falou com uma voz quebrada.

"Oh, Quinn... Isso é mesmo sério?" Ela assoou o nariz discretamente no guardanapo de suposto cetim.

"Eu não brincaria sobre uma coisa dessas, mãe."

"Oh, Russel, você ouviu isso?"

Quinn finalmente se atreveu a lançar um olhar para seu pai. Ele estava sério e tinha as mãos cruzadas sobre a boca enquanto encarava um ponto do outro lado do restaurante.

De repente ele levantou o braço e as duas loiras se encolheram, mas ele apenas fez sinal para o garçom.

"Eu vou querer dois filés com bacon, um mal passado e mais um drink e uma salada grande para minha esposa, por favor." Pediu ele calmamente, devolvendo o cardápio ao rapaz sorridente antes de se voltar para sua filha, que o observava com perplexidade. "O que? Você não vai dizer que virou vegetariana também, não é mesmo?"

"Não, eu ainda.. Bacon."

"Fico feliz." Sorriu ele.

Quinn sorriu de volta timidamente, sem saber o que interpretar desse novo rumo inesperado. Nunca, em um milhão de anos, ela teria esperado essa reação de seu pai. Pelo menos não do Russel que a criara. Mas já fazia cinco anos que esse Russel não existia mais, graças ao Alcoólicos Anônimos...

Judy olhou para os dois e espalmou as mãos na mesa. "Russel! O que você está fazendo?!"

"Almoçando?" Perguntou ele, sem desviar os olhos dos de sua filha.

"Você não ouviu o que a nossa filha acabou de dizer? Como você pode ter apetite depois de ouvir uma coisa dessas?"

Ele se virou para ela lentamente. "Você quis sair cedo demais e eu não consegui tomar café."

"Sua filha acabou de dizer que já dormiu com outras mulheres e você simplesmente vai sentar e comer? Como se nada tivesse mudado?" Ela soou um pouco indignada e o seu tom de voz magoou Quinn profundamente.

"Eu não acho que nada tenha mudado. Não me sinto diferente. Você se sente diferente, Quinnie?"

A loira abriu a boca para responder, completamente em choque com a cena que se desenrolava a sua frente. "Não?"

"Viu? Nada mudou, Jud.."

"Russel!"

"O que você espera que eu diga, Judith?!" Ele finalmente elevou um pouco a voz, mas ela ainda soava perfeitamente contida. "Que eu vou deserdar minha filha mais nova só por que ela finalmente entendeu por que seus relacionamentos anteriores nunca deram certo?" Ele olhou para Quinn pelo canto do olho. "Sem ofenças."

Ela fez que não com a cabeça e apoiou o queixo no punho enquanto observava a estranha conversa.

"Bem, mais ou menos..." Respondeu a loira mais velha, um pouco sem jeito. "Você não está nem um pouco chocado com essa situação? Ofendido?"

"Chocado sim, mas não ofendido... A coisa que eu mais quero nesse mundo é ver as minhas duas meninas felizes e saudáveis e se Quinn acha que vai ser feliz com outra mulher, eu não vejo nada de errado nisso." Ele fez uma pausa. "Sem contar que a história das cebolas foi muito ilustrativa e convincente."

Quinn riu e seu pai a imitou.

"Eu acho que você não entendeu direito, querido, nossa filha é uma lésbica. Lésbica!"

Nesse momento o garçom retornou com o drink e Judy se encolheu em seu acento, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

"Como você pode aceitar isso, Russel?"

"Mãe..." Começou Quinn, estendendo uma mão para sua mãe, que se esquivou.

"Eu preciso de um tempo, Quinn. Desculpa." Ela se levantou. "Eu preciso de um tempo."

"Judy..." Russel também ficou em pé e tentou segurar o braço de sua esposa, mas ela foi mais rápida e contornou a mesa, saindo do restaurante em um piscar de olhos.

Quinn viu a porta bater e por um segundo esperou que seu pai a seguisse, mas mais uma vez se surpreendeu quando ele apenas voltou a sentar. "Minhas chaves estavam na bolsa dela... Vou precisar de uma carona para casa depois."

A loira fez que sim distraidamente, mas então percebeu o que ele havia acabado de dizer. "Espera, você ainda vai almoçar comigo?"

"Claro que sim, eu não atravessei a cidade para voltar de estomago vazio." Disse ele, procurando pelo garçom para cancelar a salada.

"Desculpa, pai..." Ela murmurou, sentindo sua garganta fechar em agonia.

"Não." Ele falou seriamente. "Eu peço desculpas pela sua mãe, Quinn. Ela anda tão preocupada com o divórcio da sua irmã, e... Bem, na verdade, quando Fran ligou dizendo que tinha noticias para contar, sua mãe achou que ela estivesse grávida."

"Oh..." Fez Quinn, arregalando os olhos. Sua irmã mais velha estava passando por um divorcio turbulento já fazia alguns meses, mas seus pais só ficaram sabendo sobre isso na semana anterior. Talvez ela realmente devesse ter adiado esse almoço no final das contas...

"E então hoje você.. Bem, muitas bombas e muito pouco tempo para se acostumar com elas." Ele falou, coçando a nuca em um gesto de desconforto. "Sua mãe estava esperando netos e recebeu um divorcio e uma filha..." Ele limpou a garganta.

"Gay."

"É..."

"Isso não significa que eu não possa ter filhos..."

"Eu sei disso, querida. E sua mãe também." Ele fez uma pausa e franziu a testa. "Na verdade, nossos novos vizinhos são..."

"Alguém finalmente se mudou para a casa dos Rutherford?" Ela perguntou, feliz em mudar o assunto da conversa.

"Sim, um casal de irmãos. Acho que eles devem ter a sua idade. Sua mãe sabe mais sobre eles, a menina, Rachel, ou algo assim, ela também trabalha no hospital."

"Humm..." Judy era uma enfermeira na ala infantil do Presbyterian Hospital em NY.

"E o irmão tem um negocio de limpeza de piscinas, não consigo lembrar o nome dele, mas é algo judeu." A comida chegou e eles foram interrompidos por alguns segundos. "Mas o que eu queria dizer com isso é que, aparentemente, eles foram criados por um casal de homens. E são pessoas perfeitamente normais!" Ele exclamou, como se aquilo fosse surpreendente.

Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas permaneceu em silencio, mastigando seu almoço sem muita vontade.

"E eu sei que você vai ser uma boa mãe algum dia, mesmo que seja junto com outra mulher." Ele enfiou um grande pedaço de carne dentro da boca.

A loira apertou os olhos. "Pai?"

"Humm?"

"Por que você está tão tranquilo com isso?" Ela encolheu os ombros. "Entre você e mamãe, eu sempre pensei que..."

Russel largou seus talheres e limpou a boca. "Você é uma mulher adulta, Quinn. Já faz anos que mora sozinha e eu não tenho mais o direito de interferir na sua vida." Ele tomou um gole de água. "Eu concordo com isso? Não. Também não entendo. Mas você é minha filha, e eu te amo. Isso nunca vai mudar, independente do que você escolher fazer com a sua vida..." Ele colocou uma mão sobre a dela por cima da mesa. "Eu só quero te ver feliz, minha querida."

Ela se viu sem palavras, sentindo-se afogar no olhar intenso de seu pai. "Obrigada..." Ela acabou murmurando.

"E sua mãe pensa da mesma maneira, ela só precisa se acostumar com a ideia... Eu vou falar com ela essa noite e tudo vai ficar bem."

"Tomara..."

"Oh, você conhece a pessoa, em menos de uma semana ela já vai estar tentando te arrumar um.. uma..." Ele umedeceu os lábios. "... namorada."

Quinn concordou com a cabeça sem realmente acreditar naquelas palavras, mas por outro lado, vindo de sua mãe, nada era realmente impossível.

...

**NA: Então, o que acharam?**

** Comentários pelo próximo?**

** (A Rachel vai aparecer nele :D)**

** Abraços e boa noite! E comentem, é claro..**


	2. Fabray Puckleberry

**Alguns dias depois.**

"Foi exatamente o contrário do que eu esperava... A mãe foi embora e o pai... Ele ficou e almoçou comigo e aceitou tudo numa boa!" Quinn deitou em sua cama e seu gato se enrolou em uma bola ao seu lado, ronronando suavemente contra sua barriga.

_"Sabe, ele também foi muito mais receptivo quando contei do divórcio do que a mamãe... Eu te falei que ela praticamente teve um ataque cardíaco no meio do jantar." _

"Ele quase disse que estava orgulhoso por eu ter tido coragem de contar para eles... E também disse que iria conversar com a mãe sobre isso." Continuou Quinn, acariciando as orelhas de Marvin distraidamente.

_"Alcoólicos Anônimos?"_

"Alcoólicos Anônimos." Concordou a loira mais nova. Desde o inicio do tratamento, seu pai havia mudado completamente.

_"Você ainda vai pro jatar na semana que vem?"_

"Não sei, se as coisas se acertarem com a mãe até lá, sim.. Se não eu não sei." Quinn enrolou o rabo de seu gato nos dedos e mordeu a parte interna da bochecha.

_"Você vai. As coisas vão se acertar. Ela demorou 2 dias para falar comigo depois do divórcio."_

Quinn fez uma careta e suspirou profundamente. "Já faz quase uma semana pra mim, Fran."

_"Eu sei, irmãzinha... Mas ela vai entender. Eu também demorei algum tempo quando você me contou, lembra?"_

A loira fez que sim com a cabeça antes de perceber que sua irmã não conseguia ver o movimento pelo telefone. "Sim..." De repente, Marvin se endireitou e pulou para o chão, correndo até a sala no instante em que a campainha tocou. Quinn franziu a testa. "Er.. Fran? Eu vou ter que ir, tem alguém na porta." Ela falou, se levantando e seguindo o caminho que seu gato havia acabado de fazer.

_"Você estava esperando visita?"_

"Não." A campainha tocou mais uma vez. "Já vai!" Ela gritou. "Nos falamos depois, Fran.."

_"Ok, te ligo amanhã..."_

Quinn desligou seu celular e espiou pelo olho mágico.

"Pai? O que você está fazendo..." Ela começou enquanto abria a porta. "... aqui?" Ela congelou quando percebeu que sua mãe estava parada atrás dele. "Mãe?"

"Quinnie..." Judy se impulsionou para frente e a envolveu em um abraço apertado. A loira lançou um olhar para Russel por cima do ombro de sua mãe.

"O porteiro nos deixou subir." Murmurou ele, passando por elas e entrando no apartamento, analisando a bagunça moderada e quase tropeçando em Marvin no caminho até o sofá.

"Mãe?" Quinn deixou seus braços caírem depois de alguns minutos e sua mãe pareceu entender o sinal, soltando seu aperto e se afastando um pouco (não muito) para olhar dentro dos olhos de sua filha.

"Oh, querida... Eu senti tanto a sua falta..." Judy passou uma mão por seus cabelos e acariciou seu rosto suavemente, se algum estranho estivesse assistindo a cena, provavelmente pensaria que elas não se viam há muitos anos.

"Só faz uma semana..." Disse Quinn em voz baixa. Ela já passara meses sem ver seus pais antes.

"Eu sei, querida, mas sinto que devia ter vindo muito antes. Eu sinto tanto por isso..." Ela apertou o braço da loira. "Você me perdoa, Quinn?"

"Claro, mãe..." Ela murmurou, dando espaço para que Judy entrasse no apartamento.

"Você me pegou de surpresa no restaurante, querida..."

"Quinn, filha? Será que você pode tirar essa coisa de cima de mim?" Quinn lançou um olhar para seu pai e sorriu ao ver que Marvin tinha sentado no colo dele como se fosse o sofá.

Ela colocou o gato no chão e Russel o seguiu com o olhar. Ele nunca havia gostado de animais e em sua casa eles eram terminantemente proibidos. Mas pelo menos Marvin não tentara lambê-lo, como o cachorro de Fran sempre tentava fazer.

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Quinn sentou de frente para seus pais no sofá menor e esperou que eles falassem alguma coisa, mas seu pai inspecionava a sala enquanto sua mãe encarava os próprios dedos.

"Então..." Ela começou, cruzando as pernas e se perguntando se deveria ligar a TV, ou algo assim.

"Eu sei que já perguntei isso antes, filha, mas preciso perguntar de novo e eu não quero que você fique brava comigo por causa disso, está bem?" Judy falou de uma vez só, levantando os olhos no final enquanto cruzava e descruzava as mãos. "E eu prometo que é a ultima vez. Eu não vou questionar o que você disser, eu só preciso ter certeza..."

Quinn mordeu o lábio e fez que sim com a cabeça, um pouco apreensiva.

"Aquilo que você falou no restaurante, é mesmo assim que você se sente?"

"Sim." Respirou Quinn. "Eu sei que pode ser difícil de entender e se você precisar de mais tempo..."

"Não, eu não... Eu não entendo, na verdade, acho nunca vou entender, mas não posso agir como se fosse o fim do mundo..." Judy fez uma pausa e olhou para seu marido, que sorria fracamente. "E... Você ainda vai ter filhos e casar e todas as coisas que eu sonhei pra você, não é mesmo?" Seu olhar era quase suplicante e a loira mais nova sorriu.

"Sim, mãe, eu vou sim... Só preciso encontrar a mulher certa primeiro."

Judy suspirou ao ouvir a palavra mulher, mas o suspiro foi sua única reação e Quinn concluiu que aquilo era um progresso.

"Isso... Isso é outra coisa que eu e seu pai..." Russel limpou a garganta e a Senhora Fabray se endireitou. "Que _eu_ queria saber."

A loira olhou de um para o outro e depois para Marvin, que se esfregava em suas pernas. "O que?"

"Eu, nós, eu... Tenho uma nora?" Ela tremia um pouco e passou uma mão pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso. "Quero dizer, você está... Saindo com alguém? Alguma? Alguém?"

Quinn abriu a boca. "Ahh.. Não. Não, já faz alguns meses que terminei um relacionamento na realidade..." Ela não pretendia falar sobre isso, mas também não tinha mais motivos para esconder.

"Você.. O que?" Judy chacoalhou a cabeça, finalmente encontrando os olhos de sua filha. "Por que não nos contou sobre isso?"

"Eu não achei que vocês fossem entender e na época, eu ainda estava lidando com meus próprios conflitos internos... Mas não é importante, não foi nada realmente significativo. Só ficamos juntas por 3 meses."

"Como você pode dizer que não é importante?" Sua mãe perguntou, parecendo magoada e seu pai tinha um olhar semelhante ao dela.

"Eu concordo com sua mãe, querida.. Foi uma parte da sua vida que nós perdemos." Disse ele. "Todo mundo tem segredos, eu entendo, mas isso não precisava ser. Nós somos família, Quinn... Você tem que saber que pode contar com a gente para qualquer coisa."

"Eu sei, desculpa..." Ela murmurou, se focando em um grãozinho de poeira no chão.

"Mas o que passou, passou, eu espero que você possa nos perdoar, me perdoar pelo meu comportamento, filha." Judy voltou a conversa, parecendo determinada de repente. "E também gostaria que você fosse para o jantar sexta que vem... Tem uma pessoa que eu gostaria de te apresentar."

"Uma pessoa?" Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, eu pensei bastante sobre tudo isso durante essa semana e acho que a melhor forma de mostrar que estou... ok... com a sua escolha é te apresentando minha futura nora." Judy fez uma careta. "Deus, eu nunca imaginei que fosse usar essa palavra... Nora..."

Quinn franziu o cenho. "Desculpa, o que?!"

"Bem, você disse que não está namorando ninguém e tem essa menina do..."

"Mãe!" Exclamou a loira, se levantando. Parte dela estava irritada, mas a outra parte sabia que iria rir dessa situação quando seus pais fossem embora.

"Você está brava?" Judy perguntou, alarmada.

Quinn chacoalhou a cabeça, sem saber o que responder.

"Eu... Posso desconvidá-la, se você quiser, eu achei que..."

"Não, não... Mãe..." Ela riu, mas sua risada soou estranha. "Eu só... não estava... Você arrumou um encontro pra mim?" Ela não conseguia crer nas próprias palavras.

"Bem, mais ou menos... Eu apenas os convidei para o jantar, mas também convidei todos os outros vizinhos, então..."

"Espera, quem você convidou?" Quinn sentou-se novamente, na beira do sofá dessa vez, pegando Marvin no colo.

"Os novos vizinhos de quem eu te falei na semana passada." Explicou Russel. Seu olhar era apologético, como se dissesse que não compactuava com as ideias de sua esposa.

"Os irmãos?"

"Esses mesmo. Eu os convidei para o jantar. A menina, Rachel, é solteira, bonita e bem sucedida..." Recomeçou Judy.

Quinn abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber o que responder a sua mãe. De todas as coisas que ela jamais esperara que sua mãe fizesse, bem aquela nunca havia passado pela sua cabeça...

"Ela é morena, olhos castanhos... Você gosta de morenas, não é? Elas fazem o seu tipo?"

"Tipo?" Quinn não fazia ideia se tinha um tipo ou não.

"Bom, pelo menos com homens você sempre namorou morenos, exceto por aquele menino, Sam... Mas eu nunca gostei de vocês juntos. Eram parecidos demais." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Parecia uma relação incestuosa entre irmãos. Gêmeos. Idênticos."

"Mãe!" Exclamou a loira, sentindo-se um pouco nauseada.

"Oh, querida, não precisa gritar, eu estou bem na sua frente..."

"Como você sabe se essa tal de Rachel é gay?" Quinn perguntou, passando uma mão pelos cabelos.

Judy piscou algumas vezes. "Bem, ela tem dois pais gays e trabalha no ramo artístico... Por que ela não seria gay?"

Quinn teve vontade de se esconder em algum lugar. Era típico da sua mãe se agarrar a estereótipos idiotas...

"E se ela não for gay, provavelmente é... Como é mesmo que vocês dizem hoje em dia?" Ela olhou para Russel. "Bissexual?"

Quinn fechou os olhos. "Oh céus..."

...

**Enquanto isso...**

Rachel estava cantando a plenos pulmões sem perceber o que fazia graças aos fones de ouvido que usava enquanto terminava de desempacotar as ultimas caixas. Ela separava suas coisas em uma pilha, as de seu irmão em outra e jogava as de uso comunitário em cima do sofá.

Cuidar das ultimas caixas seria tarefa dele, mas ele andava tão estressado com os negócios e ela resolveu usar seu tempo livre para algo útil.

_I would give all this and heaven too, if only for a moment I could just understand… _Ela cantou, jogando um pote de gel na pilha das coisas de seu irmão e partindo para a última caixa. O rótulo dizia cozinha e ela franziu o cenho ao se deparar com álbuns de fotos. Definitivamente, seu irmão tinha um grande problema no quesito organização.

A morena pegou o primeiro álbum nas mãos e o abriu cuidadosamente, sorrindo ao se deparar com a primeira foto de seus dois pais em frente a antiga casa em Ohio. Ela riu suavemente ao reparar no bigode que Leroy usava na época. Não demorou para que ela se perdesse em memorias de aniversários, concertos improvisados com seu irmão no meio da sala e férias em família. Ela traçava os contornos do próprio rosto em uma foto de 10 anos atrás quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e o álbum titubiou em suas mãos, por pouco não caindo no chão.

Ela abraçou-o contra o peito e se virou, removendo os fones dos ouvidos com um movimento brusco.

"Noah! Você quer me matar do coração?!" Ela exclamou, empurrando seu irmão que ria para trás com a mão livre.

"Eu te chamei duas vezes e você não respondeu!" Discutiu ele.

"Você viu que eu estava usando fones de ouvido..."

Ele olhou para os fios brancos que saiam da camisa de sua irmã. "Mesmo assim, se não estivesse no volume máximo, você teria me escutado."

"Não estava no máximo."

"Não," começou ele sarcasticamente. "eu só conseguia ouvir o som da garagem... Oh, espera, era você cantando!"

"Você é tão infantil, Noah..." Ela resmungou, largando o álbum e batendo nele de leve com os punhos antes de abraçar seus ombros.

Ele descansou a mão na base das costas dela. "Sou um ano mais velho do que você." Ele murmurou, só pelo prazer de irritá-la.

"Mas tem o cérebro de uma criança de 8 anos." Sorriu ela, se afastando. "Como foi o seu dia?"

"Muito complicado para uma criança de 8 anos... Mas eu trouxe o jantar." Ele levantou uma sacola e ela tirou-a de suas mãos, espiando dentro.

"Não tem carne, não é?"

"Tem sim, carne de porco... E bacon!"

"Teoricamente, bacon é carne de porco." Murmurou a morena, tirando as embalagens de papelão de dentro da sacola e abrindo a que estava marcada com um V.

"Tanto faz. Você sabe que não precisa perguntar se é vegetariano.. Depois de tantos anos, as chances de eu fazer um pedido errado são muito pequenas..." Ele sentou na frente dela na bancada da cozinha e abriu sua própria comida. "E o seu dia? Algo de emocionante no ensaio ou no hospital?"

"Nem me fale do ensaio... Eu estou começando a acreditar que o ator que escolhemos como principal tem algum tipo de defcit cognitivo."

Noah parou o garfo no meio do caminho a boca. "Você está sendo má de novo."

"Não, eu estou sendo muito gentil em utilizar essas palavras."

"Você é muito crítica, Rachel."

"Eu sou. Orgulhosamente crítica." Ela levou o garfo a boca. "Sabe, muitas pessoas se beneficiam das minhas críticas."

"Eu gostaria de conhecer uma delas algum dia..."

Rachel revirou os olhos. "Hum, falando em pessoas, fomos convidados para um jantar sexta feira que vem."

Noah franziu o cenho. "Jantar? Aonde?"

"Na casa dos Fabray."

"Quem?"

"Os vizinhos, duas casas pra baixo."

"Ahh, azulejos cor de creme..."

Rachel lhe lançou um olhar questionador.

"A piscina deles, tem azulejos cor de creme."

"A informação mais útil do dia." Ela murmurou sarcasticamente, tomando um gole de água.

"Pra mim é importante." Protestou ele. "Enfim, qual é a moral desse jantar?"

"Não tenho certeza, exatamente... Judy, a esposa, me convidou hoje a tarde."

"Ela é a enfermeira de quem você falou?"

"Mhum." Concordou a morena, prendendo uma mecha castanha atrás da orelha. "Aparentemente, os outros vizinhos também estão convidados, acho que é algo que eles fazem anualmente para comemorar o início do verão."

"Parece incrivelmente entediante. Nós temos que comparecer?"

"Seria rude não ir depois de ter aceitado o convite, Noah."

"E você aceitou esse convite por mim?" Ele perguntou, largando o garfo ao lado do prato.

"Bem, sim..."

"Por quê?"

"Por que Judy me comentou que tem duas filhas. Eu pensei que você fosse achar essa informação interessante."

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu de lado.

"Só pra esclarecer, eu continuo não concordando com o modo como você trata as mulheres, mas Judy pareceu ansiosa em apresentar suas filhas para mim e eu imaginei que elas se dariam melhor com você do que comigo."

Ele fechou a cara. "Por que elas não se dariam bem com você?"

"Você já viu os Fabray? Você realmente acha que alguma das duas se interessaria mais por uma mulher do que pelo 'Puckassaurus'?" Ela questionou, soando um pouco sarcástica no final.

"Isso vem da mulher que dormiu com a minha ex namorada."

Rachel sentiu seu rosto esquentar. "Ela já era sua ex na época... E nós duas tínhamos bebido um pouquinho mais do que deveríamos naquela noite."

"Nós dois sabemos que ela sempre teve uma quedinha por você..."

"Isso é irrelevante, Noah." Ela falou, ainda com as bochechas cor de rosa.

Ele apertou os olhos, mas decidiu mudar de assunto. "Então, o que nós sabemos sobre as irmãs Fabray?"

Rachel se empertigou em seu acento e cruzou as mãos, entrando em modo apresentação de slides (só que dessa vez sem powerpoint, obviamente ). "Bem, temos Francine, a mais velha, acho que ela deve ter mais ou menos 30 anos, está se divorciando..."

"Hummm, boas notícias..." Sorriu ele, fazendo um sinal para que ela continuasse.

"Não faço ideia de como ela seja fisicamente, mas considerando-se que Judy e seu marido tem cabelos claros, imagino que ela também tenha. E Judy é uma mulher bonita para a idade, então presumo que suas filhas também sejam."

"A perfeita família americana..."

"Exatamente."

"Judy me falou que ela é médica, nefrologista, eu acho?"

"Eu não faço a menor ideia do que seja um nefrologista." Comentou ele, fazendo careta.

"Rins."

"Ah... E a mais nova?"

"Quinn."

O nome unissex o fez arquear as sobrancelhas. "É um menino?"

"Não!" Rachel riu suavemente. "Quinn Fabray! Você sabe quem ela é!"

"Eu acho que não..."

"A mulher que apresenta as noticias de manhã cedo." Esclareceu Rachel.

"Você sabe que o meu cérebro só começa a funcionar direito depois das 10, Rach."

"Você sabe quem ela é! Eu sempre ligo no canal dela enquanto faço o café... Você faz a primeira refeição do dia olhando para ela." O rosto dele se iluminou em reconhecimento e Rachel sorriu, sempre funcionava com seu irmão, relacionar coisas com comida.

"Ahhh, a loira? Que senta junto com o cara das sobrancelhas?"

"Essa mesma..."

"Hummm, ela é gostosa."

Rachel cobriu o rosto com uma mão. "Será que você não pode elogiar as pessoas de uma forma menos vulgar?"

"Não."

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça. "Enfim, sim, é ela. E sim, ela é muito bonita." A morena fez uma pausa. "Linda, na verdade."

"É impressão minha ou você está interessada?" Ele perguntou em tom de provocação.

"É impressão sua, Noah. Eu só estou declarando que a considero uma mulher atraente." Ela tamborilou os dedos na mesa. "Sem contar que você deve fazer mais o tipo dela do que eu..."

Foi a vez dele de chacoalhar a cabeça. "Eu não entendo como você pode ser tão confiante a respeito de tudo na vida, mas quando o assunto é mulheres..."

"Eu não sou confiante, sou realista. Mulheres como ela dificilmente se interessariam por outras mulheres."

"Você _é_ uma mulher como ela." Apontou ele.

"Eu sou uma exceção."

"Bom," Começou ele, dando de ombros. "De um jeito ou de outro, acho que vou investir na mais velha. Você sabe que eu gosto de mulheres maduras..."

"Minha antiga professora de piano que o diga..." Ela murmurou, se levantando e levando os pratos a pia.

"Senhora Morgan! Nunca mais ouvi falar dela!" Ele também levantou e levou as embalagens para o lixo.

"Eu também não, pelo menos não desde que o caso de vocês quase acabou em cadeia para ela."

"Mmmm... Bons tempos..." Ele coçou o queixo. "As vezes eu sinto falta de ter 13 anos... Toda aquele energia o tempo inteiro..."

"Eu acho que você não mudou muita coisa."

Ele passou por ela molhando a mão na pia e a agitando em sua direção.

"Hey!" Fez Rachel, jogando agua nele também.

"Então, sexta..." Noah começou a secar a louça. "Que horas vai ser mesmo?"

...

**NA: Então estão gostando? Se não comentarem, eu não tenho como saber...**

** Enfim, espero que sim e realmente ficaria feliz se vocês deixassem um review...**

** No próximo e ultimo, teremos Faberry! Querem saber o que vai acontecer? **

** Abraços e até amanha o/**


	3. Faberry I

**NA: Para isadoratmoreira, feliz aniversário.. :)  
E também para todos os que comentaram até agora, fico feliz que estejam gostando :D**

** =/=**

"Eu não entendo por que estamos aqui..." Resmungou Santana, se recostando na cama a tempo de ser atingida por uma blusa marrom.

"Suporte moral não significa absolutamente nada para você, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Quinn voltando a entrar no quarto e ajustando a alça de seu sutiã.

"Não. Eu só vim por que a Tina me prometeu comida depois." A latina jogou a blusa de volta na loira. "E se eu fosse você nem me preocuparia em ir para esse jantar."

"É uma tradição de família."

"É exibicionismo. Meus pais nunca fizeram jantares para os vizinhos e eu cresci perfeitamente bem."

"Será que vocês podem parar de discutir por um minuto?" Gritou Tina, de dentro do closet. "Quinn pode conhecer o amor da sua vida hoje a noite."

Quinn e Santana trocaram um olhar e começaram a rir.

"Tá bom... Essa Rachel provavelmente é mais hetero do que você, Ti..." Comentou a latina.

"E mesmo que ela esteja interessada em mulheres, o ultimo casal que minha mãe tentou juntar terminou em divórcio." Sorriu Quinn, lembrando do dia em que sua mãe havia introduzido sua irmã para o atual ex marido em uma festa do hospital. 'Vocês dois são médicos, aposto que tem muitas coisas em comum!' Ela havia insistido.

"Vocês não poderiam ser menos românticas, não é mesmo?" Disse Tina, aparecendo na porta com um vestido. "Colorido demais?"

"Horrível!" Respondeu Santana, fazendo careta.

"Eu gosto dele..." Quinn estendeu a mão para o vestido.

"Qual é Q, você tem roupas melhores do que isso..." A latina se levantou de um pulo e passou por suas amigas para entrar no armário. "Eu fui arrastada até aqui contra a minha vontade, o mínimo que você pode fazer é parecer sexy para o meu próprio entretenimento.."

Tina e Quinn esperaram enquanto Santana fazia barulho lá dentro.

"Explica de novo, por que você tem que ir de vestido?"

"Eu estou tentando convencer minha mãe que ser lésbica mão significa virar um homem... E também por que está absurdamente quente e a ideia não é tão ruim."

"Humf.." Fez a latina. "Ok..." Ela reapareceu, um pouco descabelada, com um vestido cinza e azul marinho nas mãos. "Eu gosto desse. Não é enjoativamente feminino, mas é delicado e sexy sem ser ofensivo..."

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha e aceitou a roupa que sua amiga lhe estendia, vestiu-o rapidamente e olhou para o próprio corpo. Ele era cinza claro em sua maior parte, exceto pelo decote e pela barra que eram de uma azul marinho semitransparente. Não era exatamente curto, mas a parte transparente expunha uma boa parte de suas coxas. Ela soltou os cabelos e olhou para suas amigas em busca de aprovação.

Santana se aproximou e desabotoou seus dois primeiros botões. "Eu sabia que ia ficar perfeito." Ela murmurou, ajustando a faixa azul que acinturava o vestido. "Se você não conseguir levar alguém pra cama hoje..."

"Esse não é meu objetivo, San."

"Eu sei, mas vai ser a consequência, com certeza."

A loira revirou os olhos. "O que você acha, Tina?"

"Eu acho... que já são sete horas e você já está atrasada." Respondeu a asiática.

Quinn olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. "Droga!" Exclamou ela, virando-se rapidamente e revirando seu armário em busca de sapatilhas pretas. "Por que você não falou isso antes?" Ela perguntou, correndo até o banheiro para aplicar a maquiagem.

"Eu não passo o tempo inteiro olhando para o relógio, sabe?" Riu Tina.

"Podemos ir agora?" Perguntou Santana, se escorando na porta do banheiro.

"Obrigada por passarem aqui..."

"Sem problemas, Quinn." Sorriu Tina.

"Fale por você." Resmungou Santana, trotando para fora do apartamento sem se despedir.

...

"Você está atrasada." Fran foi a primeira pessoa que Quinn encontrou, sua irmã mexia no celular do lado de fora da casa e levantou os olhos ao ouvir o som de passos.

"Eu percebi, mas obrigada por avisar..." Murmurou a loira mais nova, saltitando pelo caminho de pedras em direção a porta.

"Como você está?" Perguntou sua irmã em um abraço.

"Bem, eu acho... E você?"

"A beira de um ataque de nervos, mas isso já é normal."

"O divórcio?" Perguntou Quinn, apertando o ombro de sua irmã gentilmente.

"Sim, é para ser finalizado essa semana, mas Evan insiste em dificultar as coisas. Tudo tem que ser dramático pra ele..." Ela suspirou e naquele momento pareceu realmente exausta. "Mas isso não é importante, alguém vai ter um encontro hoje a noite..." Ela cantarolou, passando um braço pelos ombros de sua irmã mais nova.

"Ugh.. Você sabe como a nossa mãe pode ser delirante as vezes..." Murmurou Quinn, esfregando a testa com a ponta dos dedos. "Provavelmente não vai ir a lugar nenhum."

"Sei." Fran arqueou a sobrancelha exatamente como sua irmã fazia (era um habito de família). "Por isso você está usando esse vestido e..." Ela se inclinou um pouco para o lado. "Esse não é o seu perfume favorito?"

Quinn se desvencilhou do abraço. "Eu tinha esquecido o quanto você pode ser insuportável às vezes..." Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Mas sim.. Eu... Bem, só por que não vai dar em nada, não significa que eu não possa tentar, não é mesmo?"

"Hummm... Eu já conheci sua pretendente, ela é bem simpática, por sinal..."

"É mesmo?"

"Sim, e bonita. Acho que vocês podem se dar bem."

"Ela parece gay pra você?"

"Não, mas você também não parece gay pra mim." Respondeu Fran, dando de ombros.

"Boa resposta."

Fran sorriu. "A propósito, eu conheci o irmão também... Ele é muito..."

"Quinn!" A porta se abriu de repente, interrompendo a conversa entre as duas. "Você chegou! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui fora?" Russel deu espaço para que elas entrassem. "Sua mãe está tendo um pequeno surto achando que você não ia aparecer."

"Desculpa, acabei me atrasando e..."

"Meninas! Oh Deus, Quinn, eu já estava começando a achar que você tinha desistido de vir!"

"Oi mãe.." Quinn acenou com a cabeça para alguns dos vizinhos que estavam perto da porta e deixando-se arrastar para dentro por sua mãe.

"Carmen está quase terminando de preparar a comida, eu achei que você soubesse que devia chegar aqui às sete..."

"Bom, teoricamente ainda são sete..." Comentou a loira passando uma mão pelos cabelos e prendendo uma mecha rebelde atrás da orelha.

"Sim, sete e cinquenta e três. Morar em Manhattan fez você esquecer a definição de pontualidade?" Questionou Judy, atravessando a casa e finalmente chegando às portas de vidro que davam para o pátio externo, onde grande parte das pessoas estavam reunidas.

"Não, mãe, desculpa..." Ela decidiu que seria melhor não discutir.

"Bem, o importante é que você está aqui." Ela disse, abrindo a porta para sua filha passar. "Agora só tenho que encontrar a..."

"Oh!"

"Aah!" Quinn deu um passo para trás, usando uma mão para segurar o braço da morena em quem havia acabado de esbarrar, enquanto a outra se apoiava no vidro, evitando que ambas perdessem o equilíbrio.

"...Rachel." Finalizou Judy, com uma mão sobre o peito e olhos arregalados.

Os olhos escuros da morena encontraram os dourados de Quinn por um longo momento e a loira moveu a mão do braço para a cintura dela, certificando-se que ela havia conseguido recuperar o equilíbrio.

"Droga..." Respirou a morena ao desviar os olhos, se abaixando para ajuntar um telefone celular que havia se despedaçado no chão.

Quinn também se abaixou e lhe alcançou a bateria que havia ido parar aos seus pés. A morena se levantou e remontou o aparelho, pressionando o botão de ligar.

"Obrigada. Desculpa. Obrigada." Ela murmurava, sem desviar os olhos da tela que permanecia escura. "Droga, meu irmão vai me matar se isso não ligar..."

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou em volta, procurando por Judy, que havia evaporado de repente. Seu pai estava conversando com o Senhor Fisher do fim da rua e sua irmã sorria em sua direção, gesticulando enfaticamente para a morena ao seu lado. Quinn franziu o cenho e olhou para a mulher mais uma vez antes de lançar um olhar questionador para Fran.

"É ela!" Sua irmã gritou silenciosamente.

Quinn apertou os lábios e sua outra sobrancelha se juntou a primeira. Ela voltou a olhar para a morena que agora apertava o botão de ligar repetidas vezes e deu um passo hesitante em sua direção.

"Er... Posso ver?" Ela perguntou, estendendo uma mão para o aparelho.

Rachel levantou o rosto, mas ao invés de responder, apenas piscou algumas vezes enquanto estudava a loira de cima a baixo com um brilho nos olhos. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, a morena finalmente balançou a cabeça delicadamente de um lado para o outro, como se estivesse voltando a si.

"Oi." Ela falou, ainda com o mesmo brilho estranho no olhar. "Oi..."

"Oi." Respondeu a loira, sorrindo levemente.

"Rachel." Disse a morena. "É o meu nome. Eu sou a Rachel. Berry." Ela chacoalhou a cabeça mais uma vez e estendeu a mão em sua direção. "Rachel Berry."

Sua mão era morna e macia e consideravelmente pequena, constatou Quinn ao cumprimenta-la. "Quinn Fabray."

"Eu sei... Você não me conhece, mas eu vejo você todos os dias." A morena sorriu brilhantemente, ainda segurando sua mão, então o sorriso enfraqueceu e ela limpou a garganta. "E eu não quis soar como uma perseguidora maluca... Quero dizer, eu vejo você na TV, no jornal matinal... Eu gosto do jeito que você dá as notícias e..." Ela continuava chacoalhando a mão da loira inconscientemente. "Acho que é melhor parar de falar agora, não é mesmo?" Riu ela.

Quinn mordeu o lábio para evitar que seu sorriso se expandisse e lançou um olhar para suas mãos ainda unidas entre elas.

"E eu imagino que você queira sua mão de volta também..."

"É, acho que vou precisar dela mais tarde, então..."

"É..." Rachel mordeu o lábio e a soltou. "Você é diferente pessoalmente."

Quinn franziu a testa. "Isso é bom ou ruim?

"É estranho, eu acho. Você é tão... real..."

A loira riu. "Ok, isso é bom, né?"

"Definitivamente!" Concordou Rachel. "E você também é muito mais bonita em pessoa." Ela fez uma pausa. "Não que você seja feia na TV, ou algo assim..." Ela respirou fundo. "Desculpa, eu estou falando feito uma doida... É só que..." Ela olhou para baixo e lembrou do celular morto em sua mão. "Eu acho que acabei de quebrar o celular do meu irmão e ele vai me matar por causa disso..."

"Ah, eu sinto muito por isso, não vi que você estava passando e..."

"Não! A culpa foi minha! Eu estava trocando mensagens com meu pai e nem vi a porta se abrir..." Ela tentou ligar o celular mais uma vez, suspirando quando não houve resposta.

"Posso dar uma olhada?" Pediu Quinn, chegando um pouco mais perto.

Rachel lhe deu o telefone e tirou uma piranha de dentro da bolsa, prendendo seus cabelos escuros em um coque desajeitado (a situação toda parecia ter superaquecido o ar ao seu redor) enquanto Quinn desmontava o aparelho novamente.

"Aha.. Acho que sei o que aconteceu." Disse a loira, fechando a parte de trás e pressionando o ligar, fazendo a tela se iluminar imediatamente.

O queixo de Rachel caiu e ela deu um passo para o lado pressionando seu braço contra o de Quinn para ver melhor. "Como você fez isso?!"

"Mágica." Piscou a loira, lhe devolvendo o telefone. "Você tinha colocado a bateria ao contrário."

"Oh... Só isso?"

"Sim..." Sorriu Quinn.

Rachel levantou os olhos para os seus. "Eu te daria um abraço agora, se te conhecesse um pouco melhor..."

A loira riu. "Bem, nós podemos nos conhecer agora e depois do jantar você decide se ganho um abraço ou não..." Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. "Ou você pode rir da minha cara por ter dito isso em voz alta e ir embora. Eu sinceramente vou entender..."

Rachel – que também tinha corado um pouco com a sugestão da loira – cobriu a boca com uma mão para esconder seu sorriso. "Acho que eu gostaria de conversar com você.. Eu não conheço ninguém por aqui, exceto o meu irmão e os donos da casa, que seriam os seus pais..." Ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos de trás de seus jeans. "Acho que posso ir conhecendo uma família de cada vez."

"Ok..." Elas ficaram em silencio, sorrindo uma para a outra e Quinn não fazia ideia do que falar a seguir. Provavelmente qualquer coisa que saísse de sua boca seria algo idiota, então ela decidiu apenas analisar a mulher a sua frente.

Rachel era mesmo bonita, como sua irmã havia dito, e simpática. Alguma coisa nela era extremamente cativante, provavelmente seu sorriso, ou seu olhar caloroso. Ela usava saltos muito altos que a faziam ficar da mesma altura da loira, uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa rosa salmão transparente com uma regata branca por baixo. Sua pele era bronzeada e impecável e seus lábios estavam pintados de um tom convidativo de rosa avermelhado que podia muito bem ser a cor natural de sua boca.

Quinn percebeu naquele momento que realmente gostaria de conhecê-la. Ela sentiu uma pontinha de esperança, talvez sua mãe não estivesse totalmente enganada a respeito dessa mulher afinal.

"Oh, filha, vejo que você já conheceu a nossa nova vizinha..." Judy se materializou no meio delas, colocando uma mão no ombro de cada uma. "Estão se dando bem?"

"Bem, nós acabamos de nos..." Começou Quinn.

"Ótimo!" Sua mãe a interrompeu.

"... conhecer."

"O Jantar vai ser servido, é melhor vocês entrarem se quiserem sentar perto uma da outra. Seu irmão já está sentado, Rachel, querida... Eu acho que o vi conversando com a Sra. Harrison sobre limpar a piscina dela pessoalmente! Eu não sabia que ele ainda trabalhava na função de limpador."

"Ele não trabalha..." Murmurou a morena, mas a Sra. Fabray não ouviu.

"Bem, eu vou juntar o resto das pessoas, fiquem a vontade meninas!"

Elas trocaram mais um olhar e Quinn tocou a cruz em seu pescoço algumas vezes. "Acho que a gente..." Ela gesticulou para dentro com a mão livre.

"Sim, por favor..." Rachel se adiantou, abrindo a porta para a loira.

"Obrigada."

"Rach!"

"Aquele é o meu irmão." Sussurrou a morena, acenando para Noah, que apontava para o lugar vazio ao seu lado.

Elas se aproximaram e Rachel ocupou seu lugar enquanto Quinn sentou a sua frente.

"Essa é a minha irmã, Sra. Harrison..." Puck sorriu galantemente para a mulher que devia ter seus 50 anos, mas que aparentava ser pelo menos dez anos mais nova.

"Olá..." Cumprimentou Rachel.

"Então você é a estrela da Broadway!" Sorriu a mulher sentada ao lado de Quinn. "Eu acabei de descobrir que vi você em 'Os Miseráveis' há alguns anos atrás.."

A loira arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você é atriz? Eu achei que você trabalhasse com a minha mãe no hospital..."

"Eu trabalho, como voluntária."

"Oh..."

"Ela não é preciosa?" Perguntou a Senhora Harrison, apoiando as mãos no antebraço da loira.

"Eu e minha irmã fomos assistir 'Os Miseráveis'..." Quinn encarou a pequena morena atentamente, tentando enquadrá-la em algum personagem. "Ephonine?"

Rachel sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

"Deus, você me fez chorar tanto quando cantou 'On My Own'!"

"Obrigada." Riu a morena.

"Eu não costumo chorar com coisas assim, mas... Você é uma ótima atriz." Ela falou, se endireitando em sua cadeira.

As bochechas da morena se tingiram de vermelho e ela desviou os olhos.

"Sério... Por que você não está na TV, ou fazendo filmes?" Quinn perguntou, se inclinando um pouco para frente.

"Eu nasci para o teatro. Amo a adrenalina e pressão de estar em cima do palco e a energia do público, os aplausos, as músicas... Eu não conseguiria trabalhar longe da música..." Ela sorriu consigo mesma e Quinn se pegou sorrindo também. "Sem contar a vantagem da privacidade, recebo minha dose de reconhecimento sem ter que ficar fugindo de fotógrafos e sem precisar revelar sobre a minha vida pessoal para o mundo inteiro."

"E você está trabalhando em algum show? Por que eu adoraria te assistir novamente..."

"Bem, sim e não... Depois de 'Os Miseráveis' eu decidi tirar uma folga dos palcos e estou trabalhando na direção de um show inédito..."

"É mesmo? Qual?"

"Bem, ainda estamos em fase de produção, acabamos de selecionar o elenco e ainda não temos um título oficial..."

"E você está gostando de... dirigir?"

"Sim e não. De novo." Ela começou a gesticular. "Eu decidi dirigir por que achei que seria um pouco menos puxado do que o trabalho de atuação, quero dizer, como diretora eu não preciso estar presente em todas as apresentações, mas acabei descobrindo que não compensa muito, por que os níveis de stress são extremos!" Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos, soltando-os da piranha e Quinn acompanhou o modo como eles caíram em volta de seu rosto. "É muito difícil ter que mandar em um bando de pessoas parcialmente desconhecidas..."

"Pfff..." Fez Noah, como um lembrete de que elas não estavam sozinhas. "Como se você não adorasse mandar nos outros..."

Rachel fechou a cara e chutou a perna de seu irmão por baixo da mesa.

"Owch!" Exclamou ele. "Rachel!"

"O que? Eu não fiz nada..."

Quinn sorriu para os dois. Ela realmente estava gostando de conversar com Rachel, muito mais do que havia imaginado que gostaria.

A comida chegou e eles continuaram conversando sobre o show de Rachel e a Sra. Harrison fez várias perguntas sobre o negocio de Noah, mas Quinn tinha certeza que não era exatamente na limpeza de piscinas que sua vizinha estava interessada.

Então os três se juntaram a Fran, que estava sentada sozinha perto da piscina e mudaram o tópico da conversa para família.

"Nós não somos irmão de verdade, tecnicamente..." Comentou Puck, bagunçando o cabelo de Rachel que o empurrou para o lado suavemente.

"Nossos pais se conheceram quando tínhamos 4 anos." Explicou a morena, apoiando uma mão na perna de seu irmão.

"Eu tenho uma mãe, Sarah, ela e meu pai foram casados por 6 anos e se divorciaram quando eu tinha dois... Eu cresci morando entre a casa deles, literalmente. A casa do meu pai fica a exatamente duas quadras do condomínio da minha mãe." Ele coçou a barba por fazer. "E eu sempre gostei de passar mais tempo com o pai, e sempre me entendi muito mais com o Leroy do que com o novo marido da mãe, então, depois dos meus 10 anos decidi ficar na casa deles e minha mãe aceitou numa boa..."

"E o Leroy seria o meu pai. Eu fui fruto de uma inseminação artificial..." Ela tamborilou os dedos nas calças de Noah. "Meu pai queria muito um bebê, e depois de terminar um relacionamento de 10 anos com o homem que devia ter sido meu outro pai, ele decidiu me ter..."

"Sozinho?" Perguntou Fran.

Rachel concordou. "Meio estranho pensar em um pai solteiro, não é mesmo?"

Quinn e Fran concordaram.

"Mas ele fez um bom trabalho e Tom, o pai do Noah, sempre me tratou como uma filha..."

"Isso é muito legal..." Murmurou Fran. "E onde eles moram agora?"

"Ah, eles ficaram em Ohio." Respondeu Puck. "Mas vem nos visitar sempre que podem... Eles estavam aqui até semana passada, para ajudar com a mudança."

"Eles conheceram Judy e Russel..."

"Sim, meu pai comentou algo sobre isso outro dia.." Sorriu Quinn, lembrando do almoço com seus pais na semana anterior.

...

"Russel! Russel, querido, venha aqui!" Chamou Judy, fazendo com que seu marido mudasse de rumo e parasse ao seu lado.

"Você experimentou a sobremesa da Carmen?" Perguntou ele com a boca cheia. "Esse é o melhor sorvete que eu já comi e eu nem gosto de chocolate!" Exclamou ele, analisando o pote em sua mão. "Acho que podemos considerar dar um aumento para ela agora que..."

"Russel!" Ela apertou o braço dele. "Eu não estou interessada nas habilidades culinárias da nossa cozinheira, eu quero que você veja isso." Ela apontou para o jardim, mais especificamente para a parte iluminada da piscina, aonde suas duas filhas conversavam com os novos vizinhos.

"Oh... Elas parecem estar se dando bem..."

"Se dando bem?" Judy encarou seu marido. "Você viu o jeito como Rachel tocou no joelho da Quinn? Você não consegue sentir a química?"

"Bem, eu acho que elas até que ficam bem juntas..."

"Não é?" Sorriu ela. "Se elas casaram, quem você acha que vai gerar os nossos netos? "

Mais uma vez, Russel parou de comer seu sorvete e encarou sua esposa com uma expressão atônita. "Elas acabaram de se conhecer. E até semana passada você estava procurando um terapeuta que pudesse fazer Quinn voltar a gostar de homens."

"Eu sei... Mas eu ainda não tinha visto as duas juntas... E também fiz minhas pesquisas na internet e vi alguns vídeos de outras mães e casais e..." Ela se interrompeu e apertou o braço dele novamente. "Olha, olha, Fran está indo embora.. E Noah também! Elas finalmente vão conseguir ficar sozinhas!"

Russel arqueou as sobrancelhas e começou a rir suavemente.

"O que foi? Por que você está rindo?" Perguntou Judy, um pouco irritada.

"Nada... Eu só acabei de lembrar que a sua loucura foi um dos motivos pelos quais eu me apaixonei por você..." Ele falou em um tom mais baixo, soltando seu sorvete em cima da pia e se movendo para abraça-la.

"Oh, Russel..." Riu ela. "Espera, espera, Quinn também está se levantando" Ela apoiou uma mão no vidro. "Ela está vindo pra cá! Por quê?!"

...

NA:** Oi! Então, originalmente eu tinha quebrado a história em três partes, mas acontece que essa ultima ficou muito extensa e eu achei melhor cortá-la pela metade para publicar...**

** So, capítulo final amanhã... **

** E acho que Runaways vai ficar para terça feira, ontem um amigo me lembrou que segunda acaba o prazo de inscrição para um negócio e eu tenho que organizar o que vou ter que levar pra eles...**

** Enfim, Estão gostando do jantar? Comentem! Até amanhã de manhã.. :)**


	4. Faberry II

**NA: Ultima parte! :)**

**Por favor, deixem um comentário...**

**...**

"Céus, já são quase onze horas e amanhã é o meu dia de plantão!" Exclamou Fran, se levantando e dando um passo para trás. "Foi um prazer conhecer você, Rachel. E Noah, ..."

"Na verdade, eu também tenho que ir." Disse ele. Ficando em pé em um piscar de olhos. "Eu te acompanho até o seu carro." Rachel sorriu quando ele lhe ofereceu uma piscadela discreta antes de contornar a casa com Fran. Provavelmente ele levaria um lindo pé na bunda e era sempre divertido mexer com ele depois que isso acontecia.

As duas mulheres ficaram sentadas em uma das esteiras lado a lado e Quinn mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se nervosa de repente. "Eu acho que vou pegar uma bebida." Ela falou, sem saber o que mais dizer. "Posso te trazer alguma coisa?"

"Oh, sim..."

"O quê?" Perguntou a loira, se levantando.

Rachel deu de ombros. "Você escolhe."

"Ok, eu já volto." Ela se virou, dirigindo-se até a casa e revirando os olhos ao se deparar com seus pais espiando pela janela da cozinha.

"Quinn! O que você está fazendo aqui dentro? Por que deixou Rachel sozinha?" Judy perguntou assim que ela passou pela porta.

Quinn olhou para fora e viu a morena se levantar e caminhar em volta da piscina. Uma boa parte dos convidados já havia ido embora, mas ela cumprimentou alguns que ainda restavam do lado de fora antes de parar no mesmo lugar de onde havia saído e encarar a água. A loira sorriu consigo mesma e passou por sua mãe sem responder, abrindo a porta da geladeira.

"Vocês pareciam estar se dando tão bem! Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu só vim buscar algo para beber." Ela pegou dois copos no armário e começou a servi-los com água.

"Oh... Vocês vão tomar água?" Judy olhou para os copos. "Isso não é muito romântico..." Ela cutucou Russel nas costelas. "Seu pai pode buscar aquele vinho que ganhamos do chefe dele de aniversário de casamento, não é mesmo querido?"

"O que?" Ele perguntou, arregalando os olhos. "Você sabe quanto custa uma garrafa daquele vinho?"

"Não faço ideia, querido, mas não é como se você fosse experimentá-lo algum dia, então..."

"Não, eu agradeço, mas tenho que voltar dirigindo depois." Quinn fechou a garrafa e a guardou de volta no lugar.

"Oh, mas você pode dormir aqui depois! Seu quarto ainda está disponível..." Judy fez uma pausa. "Ou, talvez Rachel te convide para conhecer a casa dela..." Ela sorriu. "Russel, vá buscar o seu vinho!"

"Mas..."

Judy apenas lhe lançou um olhar e ele bufou, arregaçando as mangas da camisa antes de atender seu pedido.

Quinn riu. "Eu não te entendo, sabia? Por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Eu quero que você saiba que aceito a sua... o seu estilo de vida." Judy explicou e Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha. "E Rachel é uma mulher maravilhosa... Vocês ficam bem juntas."

"Ok..." Respondeu a loira, um pouco descrente. "Você sabe que não precisa fazer nada disso..."

"Aqui está." Russel voltou com a garrafa e a abriu rapidamente. "Faça bom uso, querida..."

"Obrigada..." Ela murmurou, analisando o rótulo em francês sem entender metade do que estava escrito. "Agora, eu realmente apreciaria se vocês parassem de nos espionar."

"Eu vou tentar manter sua mãe ocupada, mas não garanto nada, querida..."

"Eu só quero saber como estão indo as coisas!"

"Eu prometo que conto tudo pra você depois, mãe, mas agora, um pouco de privacidade seria legal."

"Vamos Judy..." Russel pegou sua mão e a puxou em direção a sala. Ela resmungou um pouco, mas se deixou arrastar. E Quinn serviu o vinho em duas taças.

...

"Voltei." Ela falou, parando atrás da morena, que havia tirado os sapatos e sentado à beira da piscina para molhar os pés. Quinn lhe alcançou as duas taças e sentou ao seu lado, puxando o vestido um pouco para cima e deslizando os pés para dentro da água também.

"Fazer isso me lembra ser criança." Comentou Rachel, chutando a água. "Eu sempre fui muito pequena e demorei um tempão pra dar pé na parte rasa, então costumava ficar sentada do lado de fora, molhando os pés enquanto meus pais brincavam com Noah..."

"Eu não sei quantos anos você tem, mas tenho certeza que já existiam boias quando você era criança..." Comentou a loira, tomando um gole do vinho que fez com que suas sobrancelhas se elevassem. Ele era realmente muito bom.

Rachel riu pelo nariz. "Existiam sim, mas eu nunca encontrei motivos para confiar em um pedaço de plástico inflável, sem contar que meu irmão sempre me puxava para o fundo e eu tinha medo..." Quinn sorriu e sentiu vontade de passar um braço pelos ombros da morena, mas acabou levando a mão livre ao próprio joelho, brincando com a bainha do vestido. "E eu faço 27 em dezembro, só pra constar..." Continuou ela, provando o vinho. "Hummm..." Ela murmurou em aprovação. "Mas agora, por mais que seja divertido falar sobre minha vida, eu queria saber algo sobre a sua..."

"Humm.. Não foi você quem disse que me vê todos os dias?"

A pequena morena sorriu e concordou. "É verdade, mas a realidade é que eu realmente não sei nada sobre você. Além do óbvio, é claro..."

"O óbvio?"

"O que eu li na Wikipédia..."

"Eu tenho uma página na Wikipédia?" A loira se endireitou, um pouco surpresa.

Rachel corou. "Bem, sim... Você nunca digitou o próprio nome no google?"

"Não..."

A morena a encarou seriamente. "É mesmo? Nossa... Desculpa, mas, de que planeta você veio?"

"Tenho certeza que a resposta para essa pergunta está na Wikipédia..." Sorriu a loira, franzindo o nariz de um jeito que fez o coração de Rachel perder uma batida. "Posso saber por que você decidiu investigar meu nome na fonte mais segura de toda a internet?"

"Sua mãe. Ela parecia tão empolgada com esse jantar e eu queria estar preparada... Então ontem a noite decidi procurar você e a sua irmã. Devo dizer que a pesquisa do seu nome foi muito mais efetiva." A morena respondeu dando de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente. "De qualquer forma, não aprendi muita coisa a seu respeito, só que você é uma jornalista, o que eu já sabia. E que é filha dos seus pais, o que também não é novidade..." Ela levou uma mão ao queixo. "A única coisa que eu não sabia era que você tinha se formado em Columbia. Muito impressionante, por sinal..."

"Sim, por que Julliard não é..." Brincou Quinn. "Acho que não tem muito mais o que dizer sobre mim além disso." Ela encolheu os ombros e balançou os pés dentro da água, criando pequenas ondas entre elas. "Eu tenho um gato. Você gosta de gatos?"

"Eu amo gatos! Qualquer tipo de bicho na realidade... Apesar de nunca ter tido um por que meu irmão é absurdamente alérgico."

"Meu pai nunca gostou de bichos e a gente nunca pode ter animais de estimação aqui em casa... A primeira coisa que eu fiz quando me mudei foi comprar o Marvin." Sorriu a loira.

"Eu acho que não conseguiria cuidar de um bichinho... É muita responsabilidade e meus peixinhos dourados nunca duraram mais do que uma semana." Ela fez uma careta.

"Peixinhos dourados nunca duram mais do que uma semana. Tenho quase certeza que isso já foi cientificamente comprovado..." Quinn fez um gesto com a mão antes de repousá-la no mármore entre elas.

Rachel passou uma mão pelos cabelos e a abaixou também, repousando-a ao lado da da loira, que por sua vez moveu o dedinho um pouco para a direita, encostando-o no da cantora e admirando o contraste entre seus tons de pele sob a luz amarelada que vinha da piscina.

A morena mordeu o lábio e levantou os olhos para Quinn, tomando cuidado para não mover sua mão, com medo que a jornalista se afastasse. "Então, você gosta de gatos... Mas eu presumo que esse não seja o seu único interesse..."

"Não, eu também gosto de longas caminhadas pela praia e jantares a luz de velas e.." Ela olhou para Rachel pelo canto do olho e sentiu seu rosto esquentar. "... eu estou brincando. Não tenho nada contra jantares a luz de velas, mas detesto areia e sentir calor e. Sim, eu sei que não foi isso que você quis dizer quando perguntou, mas..." Ela limpou a garganta, sentindo-se constrangida. "Eu trabalho como freelancer para o Times, às vezes..."

A morena sorria. "Isso não está na Wikipédia..."

"Meu trabalho com o Times, ou o meu claro dano cerebral?"

Rachel riu e sua mão se moveu um pouquinho para o lado, encostando mais diretamente da lateral da de Quinn.

"Eu faço algumas coberturas para eles, por algum motivo, as ultimas que fiz foram para a sessão esportiva." Ela elaborou um pouco mais, tomando um grande gole de vinho. "E eu realmente gostei de fazê-las... Entrevistar jogadores e assistir as partidas e... Você gosta desse tipo de coisa?"

"Entrevistar jogadores? Não sei, nunca fiz isso antes." Brincou Rachel. "Mas respondendo a pergunta, nunca gostei muito de esportes e coisas assim.. Música é mais a minha área. Se bem que adorava assistir jogos de futebol americano quando era criança, só pelo prazer de poder gritar no meio da sala sem ser repreendida." Ela também bebeu mais um pouco de seu vinho. "Mas agora que você falou, eu te imagino como jornalista esportiva... Quero dizer, você é uma pessoa atlética e bem divertida e tenho certeza que sua presença aumentaria a audiência de qualquer canal de esportes."

Quinn sorriu sem mostrar os dentes ao perceber o tom de flerte na voz da morena. Ela olhou para suas mãos, que permaneciam na mesma posição lado a lado e decidiu fazer um teste. Ela levantou seus dedos do mármore e cobriu a mão da cantora com a sua delicadamente, levantando os olhos para o rosto dela e vendo-a sorrir um pouquinho com o gesto.

Seu coração acelerou quando sentiu a mão da morena virar sob a sua, e seus dedos se entrelaçaram como se tivessem vontade própria. Nenhuma das duas falou por um longo momento e Rachel moveu o polegar, acariciando as costas da mão de Quinn suavemente.

A loira umedeceu os lábios. Ela nunca havia sentido uma atração tão intensa por alguém antes e a assustou um pouco perceber que a atração não era só física, uma vez que ela de fato estava se divertindo muito naquela noite. Era fácil falar com Rachel. Os assuntos fluíam, apesar dos momentos constrangedores. Se bem que a morena também tinha seus momentos...

Ambas estavam sem jeito e completamente encantadas com a outra. Elas continuaram a conversar sobre coisas aleatórias e Quinn brincava com os dedos de Rachel, acariciando sua palma e contornando suas unhas distraidamente. Era bom ficar assim. E mesmo que elas tivessem consciência de que já era muito tarde, nenhuma das duas queria realmente olhar para um relógio, sabendo que quando o fizessem, teriam que ir embora.

"... mas eu realmente gosto do trabalho no hospital. Acho que nunca conseguiria ser uma médica, ou enfermeira, mas eu gosto de ajudar os outros, especialmente as crianças."

"Eu também não conseguiria ser médica, apesar de ter vindo de uma família de médicos e enfermeiras."

"Ter a vida de outra pessoa nas mãos, é muita responsabilidade."

Quinn concordou com a cabeça. "Especialmente de uma criancinha. Não sei como a minha mãe consegue..."

"Sabe, eu acho que as crianças são melhores de trabalhar, pelo menos como voluntária. Eles não tem muita noção de doença e... Dói muito mais em nós do que neles, a situação em que eles se encontram eu quero dizer."

"Sim..."

"Eu gosto muito de ensinar crianças..."

"Humm, eu já fui criança um dia, então..." Quinn mordeu o lábio e soltou a mão da morena para cobrir o próprio rosto assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. "Ok, eu realmente não sei de onde veio isso... Desculpa."

"Não." Riu Rachel, puxando sua mão para baixo e voltando a segurá-la entre as suas. "Você é engraçada..."

"É... Não. Eu só sou muito boa em fazer papel de idiota. Mas obrigada..." No decorrer da conversa, elas acabaram se aproximando uma da outra e quando Quinn se inclinou para o lado, seus ombros se encostaram.

"Sabe de uma coisa, eu era simplesmente péssima quando comecei como voluntária." Continuou Rachel, apertando sua mão.

"Desculpa, mas eu não acredito nisso..."

"É serio! Algumas pessoas acham que eu sou sincera demais e esse excesso faz com que eu tenha uma tendência a criticar os outros. O que é agravado pelo fato de que eu costumo achar que sempre tenho razão, aparentemente..." Ela ficou um pouco vermelha e Quinn sorriu consigo mesma. "Mas não é minha culpa, cá entre nós, a maioria das pessoas é tão desinformada! Eu gosto de pensar que estou fazendo um favor ao corrigi-las." Ela olhou para a loira. "Poupando-as de futuros constrangimentos e evitando que propaguem informações incorretas mundo a fora." Ela umedeceu os lábios. "Enfim, minha super honestidade era um problema com as crianças por que eu não conseguia não corrigir e criticar o que elas faziam."

Quinn franziu o cenho. "Ok... E como você resolveu isso?"

"Mmm.. É uma longa história, mas digamos que tudo começou quando a primeira delas começou a chorar dizendo que a 'Tia Rachel' estava sendo má..." Ela murmurou, escondendo o rosto no ombro de Quinn.

"Sério?"

Rachel fez que sim contra seu ombro.

"Eu não consigo te imaginar sendo má..."

"Isso por que eu ainda não achei nada pra criticar em você." Ela se afastou um pouco. "Acredite, eu posso ser bem terrível às vezes... Mas como eu disse, melhorei muito em dois anos." Ela fez uma pausa. "Bem, pelo menos deixei de implicar criancinhas inocentes."

Quinn a encarou por alguns segundos e começou a rir, baixinho a principio, mas logo sua risada se transformou em gargalhar. "Deus, você é ainda mais estranha do que eu!" Ela usou a mão livre para secar uma lágrima que havia escapado de seu olho direito. "E eu realmente gosto disso... Eu gosto de você." Ela terminou suavemente.

A cantora sorriu. "Eu também gosto de você... Estamos conversando há horas e eu ainda não achei nenhum defeito para criticar. Acho que isso já diz muita coisa."

A loira também sorriu e olhou em volta pela primeira vez desde que havia trazido o vinho. O jardim estava completamente deserto e escuro, exceto pelas luzes da piscina. Tudo estava silencioso e ela sentiu uma lufada de vento frio envolve-las. Seu sorriso se desfez e ela apertou os olhos.

"Que horas você acha que são agora?"

"É uma boa pergunta." Respondeu Rachel, tirando seu telefone do bolso. "Wow!" Ela arregalou os olhos.

"O que?" Quinn perguntou, se inclinando sobre ela para descobrir que já passava das três da manhã. "Nossa... Eu literalmente não vi o tempo passar."

"Eu também não." Concordou Rachel. "Na verdade, eu nem ao menos me sinto cansada..."

"Estranho..."

A morena fez que sim. "Como ficou frio de repente, né?" Ela comentou, soltando a mão de Quinn e abraçando o próprio corpo.

A loira não pensou duas vezes antes de passar seu braço pelos ombros da morena, trazendo-a para perto. Elas ficaram quietas e a jornalista descansou a lateral de seu rosto no topo da cabeça da cantora, tirando seus pés da água e dobrando os joelhos.

"Quinn?"

"Humm?"

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?"

"Acho que sim..." Murmurou a loira, ainda olhando para frente.

"Na sua página da Wikipédia, nas referencia, tinham alguns sites que diziam que você... Estava namorando com Blaine Anderson..."

Quinn riu pelo nariz e fechou os olhos.

"Por que você está rindo?"

"Nada... É só que várias pessoas parecem pensar isso e eu sinceramente não entendo. Será que realmente existe tanta química entre nós? Por que eu não vejo isso..."

"Isso significa que vocês não estão namorando então?"

"Sim... Ou, não, nós não estamos namorando." Ela riu mais uma vez. "Ele não faz o meu tipo."

Rachel levantou a cabeça de seu ombro. "E quem faz o seu tipo?"

A loira abriu um olho, depois o outro. "Você." Ela sussurrou antes de deixar seu braço cair dos ombros dela. "Desculpa, eu não queria..."

"Não." Rachel apertou seu joelho, sorrindo gentilmente e chacoalhando a cabeça. "Eu não acredito que Noah tinha razão..."

Quinn levantou o rosto. "O que isso significa?"

"Nada." Ela falou rapidamente e pegou o braço da loira, passando-o por cima deu seus ombros novamente. "E você está... Vendo alguém que faça o seu tipo?" Ela questionou um pouco hesitante.

A loira respirou fundo. "Posso te contar uma coisa engraçada?"

"Huhum..." Fez Rachel, levantando um pouco o rosto.

"Sabe quando a minha mãe disse que estava ansiosa para que a gente se conhecesse?"

"Sim..."

"Bom, eu acho que ela meio que esperava que você se tornasse a... Er... Ela queria que a gente..." Ela limpou a garganta, sem saber por que tinha decidido falar isso para Rachel, mas há um minuto atrás parecera uma história engraçada.

"O que?" A morena se afastou um pouco para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

"Eu contei para os meus pais que sou gay há algumas semanas e minha mãe decidiu que eu preciso de uma namorada." Ela falou rapidamente.

Rachel franziu a testa e abriu a boca, fechando-a logo em seguida e começando a rir. "Isso soa como a Judy..."

"É, mas dessa vez eu acho que ela realmente enlouqueceu..." A loira também riu, nervosamente.

A morena continuou rindo. "E o que ela tem feito, te arranjado encontros as cegas?"

Quinn estudou o rosto da mulher a sua frente, sentindo uma explosão de borboletas em seu estômago. "É.. Mais ou menos..."

Rachel cobriu a boca com a mão para tentar conter sua risada e abriu os olhos, encontrando os da jornalista, que a encaravam atentamente. O riso logo se transformou em uma inspiração tremula quando ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo. "Oh..." Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos. "Ela... Você e... Eu?"

A loira fez que sim e Rachel olhou para a água que refletia as luzes amarelas, lançando sombras pelo jardim.

"Quer ouvir outra coisa engraçada?" Perguntou Quinn, abaixando a cabeça para capturar seu olhar novamente.

"O que?" Respirou a morena.

"Eu fico feliz que ela tenha feito o que fez." Ela amassou a saia do próprio vestido. "Por que hoje conheci alguém que compensou toda a loucura dos últimos dias..."

Rachel não conseguiu evitar perder o fôlego enquanto Quinn prendia a respiração, sem saber o que esperar da morena, que apenas olhou em seus olhos por um segundo que pareceu durar horas.

Finalmente, a cantora se moveu, se aproximando um pouco da loira e colocando uma mão sobre a sua, apertando-a por um momento antes de subir com ela por seu braço, causando arrepios que começavam na base de suas costas e se espalhavam por todo o seu corpo. A mão viajante parou em seu ombro enquanto a outra repousou contra sua face.

Rachel parou quando a ponta de seu nariz encostou no nariz de Quinn e a loira piscou algumas vezes. "Nesse caso, eu acho que seria errado desapontar a sua mãe..." Ela sussurrou, fazendo o coração da loira entrar em colapso.

Algumas pessoas dizem que o momento que antecede um primeiro beijo é sempre melhor que o beijo em si. E em parte é verdade, mas naquele momento, Quinn não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse ser melhor do que a sensação dos lábios de Rachel cobrindo os seus suavemente.

Um som como um choramingo saiu de sua garganta e ela apertou os olhos com força, levando uma mão a nuca da cantora, com medo que ela pudesse se afastar. Rachel também emitiu um som, um pouco mais grave que o de Quinn, quando a língua da loira encontrou a sua.

A boca de Rachel ainda tinha o gosto do vinho que elas haviam bebido e estava tão quente... Elas estavam tão envolvidas no beijo que não perceberam as luzes se acendendo em volta da casa, nem a pessoa que a espiava pela janela do segundo andar.

...

"Awww!" Exclamou Judy, colocando uma mão sobre o coração. "Russel!" Chamou ela, se virando para encontrar seu marido ainda roncando na cama. "Russel Fabray!" Ela jogou seu chinelo em cima dele, o que o fez sentar assustado.

"O que?" Ele acendeu o abajur e olhou para sua esposa com olhos arregalados. "O que foi? Você se machucou?"

"Vem ver! Elas estão se beijando! Finalmente!" Ela encostou a testa no vidro da janela e aperou o interruptor ao seu lado, que ascendia as luzes do jardim. "Olha! Eu achava que não ia acontecer!"

"Eu não acredito que você passou a noite inteira espionando a nossa filha!" Repreendeu ele, parando ao seu lado para espiar também.

"Eu não passei a noite toda! Acabei de levantar para ir buscar um copo d'água!" Protestou ela, apontando para o copo na mesinha de cabeceira.

"Querida, eu trouxe aquele copo antes de dormir..."

Ela sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem. "Oh, veja, elas estão olhando para cá!" Disse ela, acenando para sua filha.

"Eu acho que ela está falando alguma coisa, querida.." Falou Russel, se aproximando do vidro e abrindo a janela.

"... fazendo?" A voz de Quinn entrou no quarto e Judy sorriu.

"Pode falar de novo, Quinnie? Não conseguimos ouvir antes!" Ela exclamou.

"Eu perguntei o que vocês estão fazendo?!"

"Oh, querida! Eu estou tão feliz por vocês!"

"Eu acho que ela não está tão feliz em ser interrompida, Jud..." Murmurou Russel. "Nada, meu bem! Sua mãe e eu só estamos indo pegar um copo de água!" Ele gritou para o jardim.

Judy olhou para ele com incredulidade antes de se voltar para as duas meninas. "Não se preocupe com a gente, filha! Vocês podem continuar o que estavam fazendo!" Ela sorriu. "E se vocês quiserem entrar, seu quarto está preparado, querida..."

"Er.. Ok!" Gritou Quinn, soando um pouco mais aguda do que o normal.

"Boa noite, meninas!" Disse Russel, acenando uma última vez.

"Até amanhã, Rachel!" Judy conseguiu gritar, antes de ser arrastada de volta para a cama por seu marido.

...

Quinn encostou a cabeça no ombro de Rachel, sentindo-se profundamente constrangida. Ela podia sentir o corpo da morena tremer em uma risada silenciosa.

"Sua mãe é muito..."

"Maluca." Completou a loira, levantando o rosto.

"Eu gosto dela..." Murmurou Rachel, segurando as alças do vestido da loira e a puxando para mais um beijo. "Mmmm..."

"Então..." Quinn começou, mordendo seu lábio suavemente.

"Humm?"

"Está frio aqui fora..." Ela continuou contra sua boca.

"Está..." Concordou a morena, aprofundando o beijo e impedindo que Quinn concluísse seu raciocínio por um momento.

"Você quer..." Ela começou de novo, com um beijinho na ponta do nariz da cantora, antes de mover os lábios para a sua bochecha. "... entrar?"

Rachel segurou seu queixo e olhou dentro de seus olhos antes de sorrir e se inclinar para um último beijo.

"Isso foi um sim?"

_**=/=**_

_** FIM**_

**NA: Então, gostaram?**

**Por favor, comentem!**


End file.
